


Little ghost

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A actual happy day in supernatural, Fluffy, Its Castiel's first Halloween as a human, M/M, dean tries to teach Cas what Halloween is all about, trick or treating for the winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't understand why Dean even is bothering with Halloween, he doesn't understand why Sam drapes a sheet over him, poking two holes in.<br/>Dean wants to show Cas you're <i>never told old for trick or treating</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going through some of my fics, I discovered a series of events i write a lot of twisted stuff so for your amusement and celebration of season nine i give you a very winchesters Halloween. Also I wrote this for my wifey Anna who loves supernatural as much as I do. Also the title of the fic is from [The White stripes 'little ghost'.](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=j0_IH6SKU-k&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dj0_IH6SKU-k)

After a few months of living with The Winchesters, Castiel found it more easy towards adjusting to being human. He had his own room and he was fond of being able to see Dean and Sam each day. Although it took sometime not being able to poof to anywhere he wanted and he learned he was easily car sick, he couldn't ask for it better.

He was being drove by Dean to go grocery shopping, he wanted to bake a pie for Dean, after Sam told him Dean's favorite food was pie and homemade was the best pie to Dean.

"Now Cas, don't go wandering off _again_." Dean pulled into the local supermarket that displayed pumpkins bright and orange sitting by the sliding automatic doors.

"But that woman lost her son, she needed my help." Castiel defended. His palms felt sticky from the heater Dean had on, when had he felt the weather change, wasn't it nice enough to go swimming the other day?

"That _woman_ didn't have a frigging kid, she wanted something from you." Dean opened his door, letting a gust of wind in.

Castiel's eyebrows creased together, it was another reference Cas couldn't understand.

"You mean she was a _demon_? Why didn't we kill her?" Castiel wondered.

Dean fell over to his knees laughing. "You're so darn innocent, it's like a frigging puppy. No Cas she wanted into your _pants_." Dean watched Castiel's reaction.

"If she wanted my pants, I'm sure she could of bought a pair herself." 

Dean rolled his eyes, of course Cas wouldn't understand the fact that the woman was leading him into the women's stall to suck him off.

"She was indeed Cas trying to get your _pants_ off." 

Castiel exited from the Impala, he noticed a few children were wearing strange clothing, even some wore a attempted try on an angel costume. 

"Dean what are those children doing?" Castiel stayed close to Dean watching the children grabbing handfuls of candy from a bucket at the grocery store.

"It's Halloween Cas, sheesh don't you know about that?" Dean helped himself to a small pile of candy that was sitting in a bucket.

"No, I don't understand that is it a tv show or some sort of food?" Castiel felt naive not knowing anything about holidays, after all he was an angel of The Lord for as long as he could remember.

"Cas you truly are clueless aren't you?" Dean grabbed a shopping cart, tossing random food items into it. Castiel watched more children in different clothes, some were aliens, heroes, or something Cas couldn't understand.

"Halloween, is when kids and sometimes adults go trick or treating. You dress up knock on a stranger's door and say simply trick or treat and you get candy or in some cases a toothbrush so you egg the old bitch's house and make a run for it." Dean explained.

"Does it happen every year?" Castiel thought of Dean being younger and trick or treating, it was a nice thought.

"Every year on October 31st, and it gets better."

"How's that? What else happens?" Castiel is holding onto a pie tin tossing it in the cart.

"You get to carve pumpkins." Dean picked up three pumpkins, two for the Winchesters and one for Cas.

"What is the purpose of all of this?" Cas held onto the pumpkin examining it as if it might explode.

"To have fun Cas. Now come on its almost dark..if we want a head start on those snivelling teenagers we have to make a move on." 

Dean pushed the shopping cart, towards the checkout. Cas read a few magazines while Dean paid. 

"Have a nice day sir!" The cashier said to the both of them as they carried the bags together. "Happy Halloween!" She added.

"See Cas, I told you Halloween is fun you're going to see." Dean piled the bags in the back trunk.

"You said kids dress up, what sort of costume could I even wear?" Castiel thought of dressing up and the ideal excited him.

"We'll I'm sure Sam has something around the bunker to dress you up as." Dean smiled at his friend, _you would be pretty cute as yourself_ he thought of adding and instead turned the radio on.

***

"This is Castiel's first _Hallowen_ , wow didn't inspect angels would be out of touch with the times." Charlie Bradbury stood with a almost identical Hogwarts uniform, she even held the wand. 

"But why is Cas going trick or treating isn't he too old for that?" Sam actually was happy to see Castiel celebrating his first holiday as a human. 

"It's his _first_ Halloween Sam, you're not too old for the damn holiday I don't believe ever." Dean stood wearing a leather jacket dark denim jeans with the cuffs rolled up, he even wore a white shirt pushing the sleeves up, he wanted to have Cas feel included as much as possible. 

"Whatever, you're a huge dork." Sam rolled his eyes taking himself and a bowl of popcorn into the living room watching a horror film. 

"Oh yeah? Says the guy that, reads haiku poems for _fun_ , besides I get free candy from this whole ordeal so I say it's a win win." Dean mocked.

"Do you even have a costume for him? I mean I would suggest an angel but-"

Charlie caught Dean's reaction. "Okay still pretty touchy on that subject I see." Charlie pretended to be invested in her wand.

"How about we make old Clarence a _ghost_?" A new voice joined the three. 

"Meg how many damn times do i have to tell you, to frigging to call before magically appearing." Dean held his head already knowing it was going to be a long night.

"Sorry Dean, but I heard Clarence was going out on his first Halloween experience and I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She spotted the bowl of popcorn in Sam's hands. She took it placing a mouthful in her mouth.

"Hey that's mine, wait how are you not reacting to the salt in that." Sam tried taking the bowl back.

"Simple, not all salt repels me. Just like not all humans annoy me." She handed Sam back the bowl. "Rock salt is a bitch though. Thankfully humans don't eat it." 

"Actually making Cas a ghost wouldn't be such a bad idea, it's simple and no one will suspect its not a kid under the sheet." Charlie spoke, she liked Meg's ideal and Meg didn't seem too bad of a person.

Dean left the room before opening a closet door he pulled out a perfectly white sheet, it was long enough for the former angel and could be easily used.

"Sammy, cut holes in for the eyes. Cas is going to be a ghost." Dean smiled.

"Look at this my boys are going trick or treating. And the ghost ideal was mine." Meg sat next to Sam watching the film.

Castiel came out from the shower freshly bathed he wore sweats and had taken a habit of borrowing Dean's shirts which no one said a word about, he was surprised by Charlie wearing a outfit similar to the movies Sam and her forced him to watch.

If he could remember right it was Harry Potter, being human he couldn't remember as good as an angel could. 

"Cas, you're all done in the shower!" Charlie beamed.

"Uh yes, after carving pumpkins i spattered pumpkin guts all over myself." Cas remembered Dean wanted to do something for Halloween to be honest he much rather curl up on the sofa with Dean and try to fall asleep next to him as he watched another slasher film.

"Oh come on, that's not how you kill a fucking leviathan! They can't die!!" Meg shouted at the TV throwing a handful of popcorn at it.

Sam sighed explaining it was only a movie, to which Meg rolled her eyes.

"Hey Clarence, how's the _pizza man_?" 

Cas sighed, although Meg was a demon she was still a good friend to the Winchesters and him. 

"The pizza man is gone, Happy Halloween Meg." Cas turned to go to his room to be greeted by Dean.

He looked the same old Dean well except he was a bit different, to be exact he looked like he stepped out of one of those old 50's movies he watched when he suffered what Sam called _insomnia_ , on anyone else it would of looked cheesy but on Dean it looked amazing.

"So Cas, do you want to go trick or treating? Meg suggested you could go as a ghost, but we could always find something else if you want." Dean pulled out the white sheet, handing it over to Cas for a moment their hands touched and Dean felt the soft touch of Castiel's skin.

"No Dean, I think it's perfect." Castiel said more than willing.

"Really? That's great." Dean felt a awkward pause and mumbled about warming up the impala leaving Cas.

"Come on Castiel lets fix you up, you have to look cute as a button to get those big candy bars." Meg winked at him, and Sam made a scoffing sound before taking the sheet making a pair of eyes in the sheet.

"It's going to be so much fun, Castiel trust me you're going to have fun." Charlie rounded the corner to join Dean.

***

Charlie found Dean, sitting in his impala with the radio blasting house of the rising sun. 

She opened the door careful not to smear her perfectly shaped lightly scar, she climbed in turning the radio down to get Dean's attention.

"Hey, that's a good song. Damn it-." He saw it was Charlie so he calmed down a bit.

"Are you going to tell him." Charlie didn't beat around the bush.

"Tell him what? Hey Cas I know you're an angel no I'm sorry a former angel of The Lord but hey do you wanna go out sometime?" 

Charlie rolled her eyes, she had known for awhile now that Dean had the biggest crush on Castiel. She figured it out one day after studying Dean's expressions whenever Casitel was around, he even volunteered to drive 1,200 miles to rescue Casitel after he had been ripped of his grace. 

" _Dean_ if you even care about Castiel, you would of asked him out already I mean..you're even trying to give him Halloween I thought you hated it." Charlie said smoothing out her pencil skirt.

"What if he says no? What then?" Dean wasn't one to commit to relationships he usually burned out on people, but for Castiel he could change. He would settle down and even for Cas he would stop hunting and try a simple apple pie life.

"I can tell Casitel likes you as much as you love _him_. Just go went it, doesn't hurt to ask." Charlie offered.

"I guess so. Thanks Charlie." He turned up the radio to hear don't fear the reaper was now playing. 

He groaned throwing his head against the steering wheel. 

"If you don't tell him by midnight tonight, then _I will_." Charlie said meaning every word and Dean knew she would too.

***

Later that evening Castiel was strolling the streets with Dean, slowly understanding the concept of actually going to neighbours doors and asking for candy.

The great thing about being a ghost was no one could tell if he was an adult or a child. 

Dean on the other hand was shot down by serval people, in response he carried a carton of eggs tossing it at their homes, some habits die hard.

"So Cas, how much candy have you got?" Dean struggled to engage in small talk, he hadn't felt this nervous since he tried asking out someone in high school.

"I'm sure it's half full, but if you want we can take a break. My feet are aching from walking." Cas sat on the trunk of the impala while Dean stood awkwardly watching Cas dig out a kit kat taking a bite of it.

"Dean come sit next to me." Castiel suggested it wasn't a command. 

Dean was grateful that it was dark out so his blushing face didn't show.

"Is it true?" Castiel pulled another wrapper off a snickers bar handing it to Dean.

Dean felt panic override him, _fucking Charlie told you didn't she?_ "Is what true?" He took a bite of the candy bar.

"That you like snickers bars, Meg told me you enjoyed them." Castiel said carelessly, with the sheet off him for a moment Dean could truly admire Casitel's blue eyes that burned into Dean's very green eyes. 

"Yeah I guess she knows a few things about me after all." Panic left Dean and replaced with a sense of calm.

Castiel and Dean ate a few more candy bars before discovering neither of them liked skittles.

"They get stuck in my teeth and they don't taste that good." Dean handed the pack to Cas.

"They smell and are tasteless and bitter, I don't want them." Castiel not knowing what to do with them tossed them back in his bag.

Dean suggested they go visit a few more homes before it was midnight. 

"Hey Dean." Castiel slipped the sheet back over himself hiding his beautiful face.

"Yeah Cas? What is it did you eat too much candy?" 

Dean imagined a stomach ache that Cas would suffer.

He shook his head. "No I just really wanted to thank you for going through all this hassle just for me. You're a really good _friend_."

Dean smiled at Cas, he wanted nothing more to kiss his soft pink lips he could smell the soap Cas loved to use he could almost taste the chocolate on his lips. He pictured himself whisking Cas back to his car and kissing every inch of his body.

Instead he followed Cas around, as he went house to house. Watching him like a proud parent as Cas enjoyed himself.

"Anytime Cas you're my buddy." Without control he pulled Cas into one of his hugs, wishing he could just hold on a bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel could feel himself grow tired, being human had it's downfalls after all he couldn't stay awake without a hot mug of coffee each day, or even avoid the aroma of a cheeseburger. 

Castiel left his last house, carrying the pillowcase Dean let him use.

He watched Dean sit in his car looking bored, while he fiddled with the radio dials. Castiel knocked on the car door, and Dean looked up at him beaming. 

Even in the darkness he had a marvellous smile, one that made Cas even before he was a _human_ he could feel his heart flutter against his chest, he quickly felt it incase, it ripped through his chest. 

Although Dean said it was a joke Castiel still feared it could happen.

"All set buddy? You got your money's worth?" Dean turned his engine on roaring the impala to life.

"I have candy, but I didn't get any money. _Dean,_ did I do it wrong?" Castiel's voice full of curious thought.

"No Cas, you did just fine buddy." Dean started to drive passing the remaining children that held onto parents hands, or were being carried with their parents helping themselves to a few candy bars.

"I have to say, for being a ghost I got plenty of candy." Castiel looked out his window watching the full moon guide them home.

"Just enough to rub it in Sam's face, and Meg's too." Dean said with a laugh.

Castiel couldn't help but laugh along too. Whenever Dean felt happy so did Casitel. 

***

"So how did it go? Did _you_ ,tell Cas??" Charlie ambushed Dean as soon as Cas went to his room that night.

"Told Cas what?" Sam appeared handing a beer each to Charlie and Dean.

"Nothing, just nothing." He shot a warning look at Charlie.

Sam wasn't buying it he ignored Dean's warning threats, he pressed Charlie for information.

"What's Dean talking about? I mean did he finally admit he was a secret _doctor sexy_ , fan after all these years? I already know, Dean." Sam said sarcastically.

Charlie rolled her eyes, pulling Sam aside she whispered something quickly in his ear before pulling away.

"Oh my God _seriously Dean_? How could you not tell Castiel after all these years?" Sam bellied over laughing.

Dean felt his face turn a shade of red. "Shut up _Sammy_ , it's my love life." 

"Non _existent_ love life." Charlie added.

Dean resisted the urge to hit Sam, and looked at the clock it was ten at night, and Dean's time was running out. 

"I better clean this mess up, he left the two in the study while he moved on to the kitchen, he felt a familiar bond in the kitchen he could chop up onions and cry without being asked if he was okay. 

He opened a cabinet, discovering that someone _or himself_ had purchased a pie tin and a pumpkin pie mix, he pulled it out gathering a mixing bowl he began to let go of some of the stress and anxiety building up in him.

If Dean could choose another life he would of opened his own pie company, Sam could of been the happy little lawyer with Jessica and Castiel would be his _boyfriend_ , he sighed heavily mixing the pie mix. He actually never tried baking a pie before and he could of pictured the result, not ending in smoke.

***  
Dean nearly an hour later was cursing out Meg while he turned off the oven pulling out a mutated pie, that he glared viciously at Meg who shrugged innocently.

"I told you your pie was burning, god damn it don't blame me you can't bake a pie, it's nearly midnight and you're trying to bake. What is up Dean?" Meg waved a towel around trying to clear the smoke.

" _Nothing_ is wrong with me, can't a man bake a pie and not be asked what's wrong?" Dean looked sadly at the burnt to a crisp pie. 

Meg frowned taking it from him. "I'm sure it would of been a good pie, but you have be on your toes when you're baking or this will happen." She tossed the pie into the trash, after a scowling Dean turned a fan on freeing the air of smoke.

A moment of silence passed between the two, as they cleaned the kitchen. Meg pulled out two beers handing one to Dean then opening one for herself.

"It's almost midnight Dean, are you going to own up to your word? Or is _Charlie_ going to have to do your dirty work?" She watched Dean spit beer out from surprise.

"Who told _you_? Was it Sam I swear I'm going to frigging kick his ass." Dean made a move to set out on his plan, when Meg pushed him back to the table forcing him to sit.

"No one told me, since the day you laid your eyes on old pretty angel boy there's been rumours you had in mind more than as _just friends_ , isn't that right Dean?" Meg smiled a look that read _shit eating grin_. 

"So what if it is? Cas is an _angel_ , I think I'm sightly out of his lead." 

Meg acted surprised, "Dean Winchester out of someone's league alert the presses." She added sarcastically. 

"Shut up Meg." Dean moved from the kitchen table and Meg followed.

"Dean Cas wouldn't of adjusted so well to being _human_ if you hadn't helped him, you were the one that coaxed him after his grace had been ripped from him, you were the one that cooked for him, you basically held his hand the whole damn way and you can't admit you _love_ him?" Meg was astounded by it.

Dean was at a loss of words, even a demon could see it. 

"And Dean another thing." Dean looked to see Meg plucking freshly burnt pie from her nails.

"Yeah what is it?" 

"I don't think you see the clarity that Castiel is no longer an _angel_ , he's human and he has wants and emotions too. I don't think he has his eyes set on anyone, do you realize he can't even order a damn pizza without asking the pizza man about his _babysitter_?" Meg's voice was clear as day to Dean.

Or maybe it was the fact he consumed at least seven beers, but like Sam said it was nothing to him.

"I guess he could use someone to guide him in his new _human life_." Dean shrugged.

"Go get em tiger." Meg watched Dean round the corner.

Dean passed a very sleeping Charlie and Sam asleep in front of _house of a thousand corpses_ , Dean always got the creeps from it reminding him people could be even worse than _monsters_. He turned the tv off throwing a blanket each over the two. 

"Goodnight." His voice was hoarse from talking with Meg.

He made his way over to Castiel's door feeling his palms become sticky. _I'm worse than some hormonal teenager on prom night._ He tapped lightly to reveal a very groggy Cas who wore a pair of sweats and to Dean's surprise _a flannel of Dean's_. 

"Hey Cas sorry where you sleeping?" Dean started.

"Yeah? Uh why?" Cas yawned arching his back that caused Dean to become stiff in his wake.

"Because Cas, I have something to tell you, and I'm afraid you-"

Cas blinked serval times, before Dean realized _he couldn't do this_.

"Tell me what? What are you afraid of?" Cas rubbed his eyes, _his pretty blue eyes that could take you into another galaxy._

Dean shallowed hard, he couldn't say it not tonight. "That I'm afraid we ended up with too many bags of skittles." He laughed nervously hating himself for not saying _Cas buddy I love you._

"Oh then, that sucks..well good night Dean." Castiel said a bit disappointed. 

He closed the door, leaving Dean feeling stupid and shellshocked.

 _If I had just said I love you, damn it Cas I love you_. His lips trembled as he went into his bedroom not bothering with the stench of failure that embraced him. 

"Charlie is going to kill me.." He rolled onto his bed letting himself sleep, dreaming of what he could of said instead of standing Cas up like a high school prom date.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas awoke with a start, something wasn't right. He could muffled crying in the next room. The only room that was next to him was _Dean_ , he flipped on a lamp beside him it was nearly three am, he grabbed a pair of sweats and his favorite Dean shirt. 

While Dean hadn't said anything, he 'borrowed' on occasion Dean's shirts and once he borrowed a pair of his boxers, Sam had taken him shopping to the mall..but he was grateful for the gesture, he was fond of whatever bands Dean liked.

He even enjoyed _the smashing pumpkins Daydream_ , he had once heard it on a mixtape of Dean's it was the closest he could find a song that expressed how he felt about him. He took it out whenever Dean didn't notice and played it, Castiel could stand up to Naomi and even escape from demons but couldn't say he loved _Dean._

He shuffled his feet opening his door barely, to make sure no one else was awake. The bunker was silent except the crying was louder almost. Castiel seemed to be the only one that could hear it, _maybe it's one effect of being an angel I have left._

He felt the cold floor beneath his feet. He tiptoed to the source of the crying. 

Dean was after all a good friend to Castiel, they had been through so much together separation, madness they each shared a bond in over protecting Sam. 

Dean and him spent time in purgatory, he had redeemed Dean from Hell after he was assigned to rescue the Winchester that would rather sell his soul in order to have his brother alive and face a monster head on without hesitation.

Wishing he still had the power to appear before Dean, he winced as the door creaked open feeling like the longest seconds of his life. 

Dean was under the blankets on his bed, he hadn't taken off his clothing. Cas remained unnoticed to Dean as he watched him curiously.

He had seen Dean cry serval times on occasion, but never like this it was silent, yet Castiel could hear it. His face stared into the darkness, the Winchester was sad but Cas could not understand why.

He felt like an invader, he turned on his heel to leave, in the darkness he ran into the door causing him to swear.

"Fuck, that hurts." He forgot that this was Dean's room. 

Dean almost fell off his bed as he jumped up wiping away the freshly shredded tears. "Who's _there damn it_." He sounded childish to Castiel.

Castiel searched for a light his hands found one, switching it on he was greeted by Dean holding out his knife.

"Nice to see you too Dean." He said sarcastically.

Dean felt relief then embarrassment. _Why the Hell was Cas in his frigging room_?

"Cas, don't you knock much?" Dean put the knife away.

"I do knock, it's just something woke me up." 

Dean looked puzzled before figuring it was another nightmare of Castiel's.

"What did a demon get in your bedroom? Or was it something else?" Dean retorted. 

Cas hugged himself, not knowing if he could say it without Dean becoming angry with him.

"What was it Cas? I need to sleep like now." He wasn't actually sleeping he had stayed up crying silently.

Cas held in a breath before coming out with it. 

"I heard you crying, well I didn't know if you were hurt or watching a doctor sexy rerun." Castiel simply said, watching Dean rub his face over.

"Of fucking course you heard me crying. Only Cas." He laughed.

"If it's not too much trouble what were you crying about?" Cas sat on Dean's bed feeling a excitement in his veins.

"Nothing important, just stuff." Dean avoided Castiel's eyes saying this.

Cas felt conflicted, he couldn't let Dean get away again, he couldn't allow himself to listen again to Dean cry.

" _Dean_ , I know you won't like me after this but-"

Dean made a gruff sound then Castiel pulled him down to his face pressing his soft lips against Dean's rugged ones, he could hear a moment of his heart fluttering like a butterfly against his chest. 

He could taste the sugary candy that they had shared that evening he could taste the salt from his tears that had fallen on his lips he could still taste the beer on his breath but it was so much more, he could feel all the times he had wanted to kiss Dean and instead forced himself to vanish. 

Dean pushed lightly on Castiel's chest, pulling away he smiled brightly. 

_"Cas?_ Buddy, how did you do that?" Dean was greedy for more, he wanted Cas to fall in his arms he wanted to touch his soft skin.

Cas felt his lips they tingled from the kiss. "I seen enough movies and shows, I know what to do." 

Dean could only laugh at that. "Or maybe someone's been holding back their _feelings_." 

Cas rolled his eyes. "Happy Halloween Dean." 

This time Dean took Cas by surprise and kissed him, he felt the electric zing through out his body. 

"I love frigging Halloween, no I love you _Cas_."

"I guess it was a good Halloween after all, I love you Dean." 

Dean then switched off his light, he climbed under his blankets pulling Cas close to him and Castiel didn't feel him let go until the morning came and it felt like a new start for the two of them.

~FIN~


End file.
